


Nothing

by itsmayhemily



Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmayhemily/pseuds/itsmayhemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished she would say something, anything at all; to acknowledge him, to yell at him, to do something to show that she was listening. But she said nothing. Songfic based off of Nothing by the Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Then I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

* * *

 He was drunk.

He knew as soon as they'd walked into the bar that he was drinking himself well past sober. He rarely drank, and usually when he did, it was only a few beers, not enough to get him completely wasted. But tonight wasn't like other nights.

Tonight was the night his life had been flipped upside-down and sideways.

Tonight was the night Shawn Spencer's heart was shattered.

You see, earlier that night, Shawn had finally mustered up the courage to tell Juliet, his girlfriend of almost 2 years, the truth: he wasn't psychic.

Needless to say she didn't take it well.

Before he could explain himself, she'd started yelling, furious that he'd lied to her and everyone else for 7 years. Eventually she'd had enough and kicked him out of their shared condominium, shouting how much she hated him and never wanted to see him again.

* * *

  _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

* * *

 Once Gus got word of what happened, he'd immediately gone to check up on Shawn, see how he was doing and how he could help ease the pain. Asking where he wanted to go, Shawn told him to drive to the local bar. Gus agreed, saying maybe a few drinks will help him to forget Juliet, at least for a little while. Shawn plastered on an obviously fake smile, wanting to look upbeat but slowly dying inside, hoping a few hours of mind-numbing alcohol would help ease his pain and help him forget his wonderful Juliet.

But a few hours and several whiskey shots later, Shawn knew he would never forget her.

Gus thought he must be going crazy, but Shawn thought it made perfect sense. He was head over heels in love and now his heart was in jagged pieces, all because of a certain blonde detective.

* * *

  _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

* * *

 Shawn stumbled out of the bar late that night, completely hammered and practically screaming Juliet's name at the top of his lungs as he wished and begged for her back. Gus tried, in vain, to get Shawn to clam down, but Shawn's alcohol-induced mind wouldn't listen. He swore that if he could just talk to Juliet, he could get her to understand why he had to lie and take him back.

Shawn stumbled to the nearest payphone, dialed her number and waited while it rang. As soon as she picked up on the other end, he started doing what he did best: rambling. His speech was slurred with alcohol as he confessed everything to her.

He told her about his eidetic memory and his skills in observation. He told her about his father's training as a child and his dreams of his son becoming a cop like him someday. He told her about the day Lassiter threatened to arrest him for calling in a tip to a robbery.

The day his lie began.

He told her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. When he finished, he prayed she would say something to him. But all he heard was nothing.

* * *

  _So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

* * *

 He stumbled up the driveway, up the front porch, and soon found himself at her front door. He need to talk to her, face-to-face; had to show her how much he was hurting, how much he'd always loved her, how truly sorry he was, how desperately he wanted her to take him back.

When Juliet opened the door, Shawn started rambling again, repeating everything he'd said over the phone with a passion that would rival even the most dedicated actor.

The entire time he spoke, his speech still slurred and tumbling out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, she stood, arms crossed, ears open and eyes studying him carefully.

His usually vibrant eyes where bloodshot and red rimmed, his skin flush and clammy, his hair and clothes a rumpled, dirty mess, like he'd been sleeping rough for days. It was plain to see that he was well and truly heartbroken.

* * *

  _She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

* * *

 Finally, he finished his speech and stared at her, studying her body language, hazel-green eyes meeting crystal-blue ones.

He wished she would say something, anything at all; to acknowledge him, to yell at him, to do something to show that she was listening.

But Juliet just stared at him like he was a perp in interrogation, her body stiff and her face unreadable. The silence between them, save Shawn's ragged breathing and a gentle breeze blowing through the air, was torturous. Shawn could hardly bare the silent tension, not knowing what she was thinking or what she planned to do next.

Because she said nothing.

* * *

  _I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_


End file.
